Meeting the Doctor
by alybear97
Summary: Eliza Hans, a beautiful 20 year old girl, is running from her ex when she see's an old police box. She decides to open the door and with very little struggle, she got in. It was huge, but looked so small from the outside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Third person POV**

The Doctor, a sad, lonely man walked into the TARDIS. He sighed, it was like everyone he trusted left. And he was expected to be okay, because he was THE Doctor. He was to save the world, with minimum thanks or anybody to worry about him.

He started up his only companion that never left, the TARDIS. He would swear this beautiful box had a mind of it's own, like it had it's own thoughts and feelings and infinite wisdom; even more than him!

Stuck in his own little world, he didn't notice the ruckus around him until he was ran over. It felt like a bulldozer had hit him. But when he looked up he saw a gorgeous brown haired girl. "Hello"

**Eliza's POV**

I was running from the faceless monsters in this massive box, it looked smaller on the outside, but was ginormous on the inside. It was like magic! I had first been trying to open the police box, trying to escape from my demanding ex boyfriend, but when I stepped inside she was totally amazed!

And of course, being my nosey self, I decided to have a look around. I had been exploring, making random turns into hallways that seemed to just appear! The thing was literally bigger then my entire house! Then the moans started, oh the moans. They sounded low, and far away. I decided not to worry about it.

I was lost in a library of sorts, the biggest library I'd ever seen. There were books in languages I had never seen, with symbols I would never be able to interpret. Then the moaning got louder, closer, I looked up at one of the shelves and this faceless creature was just, well gosh, I want to say staring at me. But he had no eyes!

Then his skin started to separate and I saw these long, sharp looking teeth. He was not friendly.

I took off running, I know, you're not supposed to run. It makes them think your prey, well hunny, in this instant, my first idea with fight or flight was if I wanted to survive: run. I made random turns, hoping that I would some how get out.

I ran and ran and ran and kept on running, oh my gosh, so much running. And then, I was flat on my face, well actually, I was on top of this really good looking guy with—wait, is that a bow tie? "Hello." He said with a gorgeous accent.

I quickly got up, the moans getting closer. Helping the guy up I took him by the hand and started pulling him away, "Run!" I yelled and took off, still holding his hand. But he didn't budge.

"What are you running from?" He asked his brown eyes boring into mine. Oh god, he was gorgeous. The moans got louder, and understanding filled his eyes. "Ah, you found my security system." He smiled and pressed a little blue button. The creature came and sat down, his form changing into a lion like ghost.

I watched in fascination. Patting the creature's head he turned to me and smiled, but it wasn't warm, it was like he was just being polite. "Right then, who are you? And how did you get in here?" He said, his voice soft. His eyes were so guarded, he was staring into my soul.

I gave him a look, "I walked in." I said, keeping my eyes on the creature. This thing was phenomenal. "And my name is Hans, Eliza Hans." I held out my hand, he took my hand in his incredibly soft hands shaking briefly. "And my hero's, who tamed the thing, name would be?"

"My name has been lost in centuries, no one knows it anymore, well not many anyways." His voice sad, I would even say it trembled a little, "But you may call me The Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Eliza's POV**

"Doctor who?" I replied, keeping my eyes on him. I was a simple Texan girl, and a man who didn't give his name never sat right with me. It was a respect thing.

He turned away from me, playing with the doohickeys on the middle thingy in this police box. I watched him, "How did you get in here?" He asked again, still not looking at me.

This man was going to get hurt. "Oi! Doctor, when you're speaking to me, you look at me! Kapeesh?" I glared at the back of his head, he didn't turn to look at me or anything. I felt the creature start to get restless next to him.

"How did you get in here?"

Oh, for fucks sake. "I walked in here, it was open!" I glared at him. "What is this hunk of junk?" I asked back, more snapping then replying.

He spun around, his eyes alight with anger. "The TARDIS is NOT a 'hunk of junk' as you so kindly put it. Now say you're sorry to her!" He demanded.

This guy was really off his rocker. "Listen, Doctor what-the-freakin'-ever, I am NOT apologizing to some piece of wood." I headed to the door, but when I tried to open the door, it stayed closed. Didn't budge at all. "What did you do? Why the fuck can't I get out?" I practically growled, the creature that followed me disappeared and he stared at me in shock.

"I didn't do anything." He whispered, he quickly walked over to where I was and tried to open it. Didn't budge, again. He brought out this object from his pocket, aimed it at the door and it made a weird noise. He tried to open again, with no success.

I sighed, "What did you think flashing a glowing stick around was going to help? We're not in Harry Potter or Star Wars, you know!"

He scowled at me, "don't get mad at me, you're the one who walked into the TARDIS. She's probably mad, and I still don't know how you got in. I locked the door."

"You talk about this thing like it's an important person." I sat on the floor, crossing my arms over my chest. I can't believe I was stuck in this thing with this lunatic, a cute lunatic, but a lunatic none the less. "Fucking stuck here with a psycho." I mumbled under my breath, "Maybe Tommy caught me and drugged me."

"Oh, it's always the same thing with you humans!" He said the word 'humans' as if he were disgusted by me and as if he wasn't one himself. Well that was absolutely bonkers! "You always look for explanations that your small minds can comprehend. There's so much more out there that only few know about!" Okay, this guy's bow tie must've been cutting off the circulation to his brain. "This beautiful machine is Time and Relative Dimension in Space, also known as the TARDIS."

If I'm drugged, I might as well just go with the flow. "So what does that mean? You can travel in time with this baby?" He sat next to me, and crossed his legs.

"Oh, she can travel through time, space, and sometimes other dimensions. I'm 906 years old and she's the one thing that's never left." He looked down. I, however, had my jaw dropped.

"No fucking way! You don't look a day over 28!" I exclaimed. "What did you mean earlier when you said 'You humans'? You act like you aren't one."

He gave me a rueful smile, "Sometimes I wish I was. I wouldn't know the pain I do now, but then I also wouldn't know the beautifulness of life. I'm from Gallifrey, and I belong to the race known as The Time Lords. The Time Lords died in a battle against an enemy called the Daleks, whom are void of all human emotions except for hate. I am the last, and the loneliest, of all The Time Lords."

I watched him for a moment and reached out for his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He smiled thankfully and fixed his perfectly straight bowtie. Then, the machine projected a red headed girl. Her voice, the sound of melodies. "Doctor, I let her in. She's good, smart, and I have a feeling she will help you in the future." Her voice sounded slightly robotic, but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Why would you let her in? It could ruin her life!" He yelled at the girl and I stood up, absolutely livid. No guy should ever raise their voice at a woman.

"Hey! Be nice to her!" I yelled at him.

"I like her Doctor, keep her or I will be mad." She said, giving him one last glare before disappearing. Who was that lady, and why did the Doctor look so infuriated.

"How could the TARDIS do this!? And to use Amy's image!" He yelled, kicking some metal things that were laying around on the floor. I watched, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, looking resigned, and said "Fine, lets go on an adventure."

He started playing with the middle console, the TARDIS thing making a whole bunch of noises, and suddenly it lurched forward. I squeaked and hid my face. I was going to die, oh god, I was going to dieeeee. I felt a hand on my shoulder, the machine still buzzing around me. I looked up into The Doctors eyes. "Hey, relax. She always does that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Eliza's POV**

"Doctor who?" I replied, keeping my eyes on him. I was a simple Texan girl, and a man who didn't give his name never sat right with me. It was a respect thing.

He turned away from me, playing with the doohickeys on the middle thingy in this police box. I watched him, "How did you get in here?" He asked again, still not looking at me.

This man was going to get hurt. "Oi! Doctor, when you're speaking to me, you look at me! Kapeesh?" I glared at the back of his head, he didn't turn to look at me or anything. I felt the creature start to get restless next to him.

"How did you get in here?"

Oh, for fucks sake. "I walked in here, it was open!" I glared at him. "What is this hunk of junk?" I asked back, more snapping then replying.

He spun around, his eyes alight with anger. "The TARDIS is NOT a 'hunk of junk' as you so kindly put it. Now say you're sorry to her!" He demanded.

This guy was really off his rocker. "Listen, Doctor what-the-freakin'-ever, I am NOT apologizing to some piece of wood." I headed to the door, but when I tried to open the door, it stayed closed. Didn't budge at all. "What did you do? Why the fuck can't I get out?" I practically growled, the creature that followed me disappeared and he stared at me in shock.

"I didn't do anything." He whispered, he quickly walked over to where I was and tried to open it. Didn't budge, again. He brought out this object from his pocket, aimed it at the door and it made a weird noise. He tried to open again, with no success.

I sighed, "What did you think flashing a glowing stick around was going to help? We're not in Harry Potter or Star Wars, you know!"

He scowled at me, "don't get mad at me, you're the one who walked into the TARDIS. She's probably mad, and I still don't know how you got in. I locked the door."

"You talk about this thing like it's an important person." I sat on the floor, crossing my arms over my chest. I can't believe I was stuck in this thing with this lunatic, a cute lunatic, but a lunatic none the less. "Fucking stuck here with a psycho." I mumbled under my breath, "Maybe Tommy caught me and drugged me."

"Oh, it's always the same thing with you humans!" He said the word 'humans' as if he were disgusted by me and as if he wasn't one himself. Well that was absolutely bonkers! "You always look for explanations that your small minds can comprehend. There's so much more out there that only few know about!" Okay, this guy's bow tie must've been cutting off the circulation to his brain. "This beautiful machine is Time and Relative Dimension in Space, also known as the TARDIS."

If I'm drugged, I might as well just go with the flow. "So what does that mean? You can travel in time with this baby?" He sat next to me, and crossed his legs.

"Oh, she can travel through time, space, and sometimes other dimensions. I'm 906 years old and she's the one thing that's never left." He looked down. I, however, had my jaw dropped.

"No fucking way! You don't look a day over 28!" I exclaimed. "What did you mean earlier when you said 'You humans'? You act like you aren't one."

He gave me a rueful smile, "Sometimes I wish I was. I wouldn't know the pain I do now, but then I also wouldn't know the beautifulness of life. I'm from Gallifrey, and I belong to the race known as The Time Lords. The Time Lords died in a battle against an enemy called the Daleks, whom are void of all human emotions except for hate. I am the last, and the loneliest, of all The Time Lords."

I watched him for a moment and reached out for his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He smiled thankfully and fixed his perfectly straight bowtie. Then, the machine projected a red headed girl. Her voice, the sound of melodies. "Doctor, I let her in. She's good, smart, and I have a feeling she will help you in the future." Her voice sounded slightly robotic, but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Why would you let her in? It could ruin her life!" He yelled at the girl and I stood up, absolutely livid. No guy should ever raise their voice at a woman.

"Hey! Be nice to her!" I yelled at him.

"I like her Doctor, keep her or I will be mad." She said, giving him one last glare before disappearing. Who was that lady, and why did the Doctor look so infuriated.

"How could the TARDIS do this!? And to use Amy's image!" He yelled, kicking some metal things that were laying around on the floor. I watched, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, looking resigned, and said "Fine, lets go on an adventure."

He started playing with the middle console, the TARDIS thing making a whole bunch of noises, and suddenly it lurched forward. I squeaked and hid my face. I was going to die, oh god, I was going to dieeeee. I felt a hand on my shoulder, the machine still buzzing around me. I looked up into The Doctors eyes. "Hey, relax. She always does that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we finally landed, the Doctor grinned. "Eliza! Let's go out to see where we are!" He didn't seem as peeved to have me here as he did when I had originally shown up. I stood up shakily and almost passed out from motion sickness.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick." I whispered, holding my stomach.

He seemed slightly offended and said, "Oi! I'm not that bad of a driver!"

I stood up, more slowly this time, and walked to the door. He opened it for me and the sight before me was beautiful. I was in Paris. In what looked like 1920's. I looked down, I was so not dressed for this. "Hold up, Doctor." I squealed and ran inside, then ran back out. "Erm, wheres the closet?"

Chuckling to himself, he showed me where it was. "You're not going out like that are you?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"What's wrong with this?" He questioned. Boy, he was thick. I shoved a tux at him and got to work on my look.

When I stepped out I was wearing a form hugging, layered blue dress. My hair was scooped off to one side, brown curls cascading down my back and shoulder. "How do I look, Doctor." I said, doing a twirl.

I felt his eyes on me, but he brushed me off as if I were nothing. "Fine, you look fine. Do I have to wear this monkey suit?" When I nodded he let out a tortured groan.

"You complain more then any girl." I muttered. He glared at me as I passed him and I lightly slapped his cheek. "Take a picture, lover boy, it'll last longer." I whispered huskily.

He looked at me shocked. I walked out the door and spun around


End file.
